Wario (OP Exaggerated)
|-|Base= |-|Bwario= |-|Plush= |-|Wario Deluxe= |-|Wario-Man= |-|Scary Wario= |-|King Wario= |-|Ice Wario= |-|MetaWario= |-|SonWario= |-|Infinite Power= |-|Heaven Accension Wario= |-|Godslayer Wario= |-|GOD Wario= |-|God-King Wario= |-|Almighty Fart God= Summary Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival since childhood. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Wario's popularity has allowed him to gain his own series and along with it a whole rogues' gallery of his own - unlike Mario's (usually) selfless quests. However, Wario's adventures are always about collecting treasure, getting rich, and are also much more bizarre and often surreal in nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe | '''High 3-A |''' 2-B', '''2-A' with Reality Overwrite | Fluctuates to match the power of the god he needs to kill, but goes up to 1-A | 0''' | '''-∞ | Memetic | Beyond Memetic | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ Name: Wario Origin: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Likely around Waluigi's age Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Can create explosions by farting, Can create quakes with his ground pound, Can create great shock waves simply by punching the ground, Non-Physical Interaction (Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts), Duplication (Can create clones of himself), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Hypnosis, Mind Control (Demonstrated both abilities in Super Mario Land 2), Electricity Manipulation (His Super Strike involves him charging his belly with electricity. His Electricity manipulation is enhanced to much greater levels as Wario Deluxe), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Forged a hockey stick energy construct), Afterimage Creation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, BFR(Via Inhale), Power Absorption (Most of his enemies' attacks end up giving him his forms), Several transformations and items that grant him abilities such as: Flight, Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (With Mario and Luigi caps), Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Invulnerability, Paint Manipulation, Creation, Weather Manipulation, The capability to see invisible things, Resistance to Diseases, Heat and likely Absolute Zero Ice (Has travelled in areas such as The Toxic Landfil, Fiery Cavern and 40 Below Fridge without problems), Cosmic Radiations, Black Holes | All previous powers to a greater degree | All previous powers to a greater degree, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Corruption (Type 2), Power Bestowal (Grants the ability to travel through Parallel Universes and through Time to anyone he corrupts), Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his slaves as well as absorb them to further increase his power), Reality Overwrite, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Has the same powers as Heaven Ascension DIO, who has the power to turn whatever he wishes into reality, being able to use it to overwrite/warp people and things out of existence in any dimension by touching them, as well as nullifying attacks), Resurrection, Dimensional Travel (Can arrive at any reality he wishes), BFR (Through Teleportation and Time Travel), Summoning (Can summon some sort of Purple Aura to attack his enemies. Able to summon the Wario-Ware employees), possibly Fate Manipulation (Has same powers as Heaven Ascension DIO, scaling from Jotaro's Reality-Warping powers) | All previous powers to a greater degree, Immortality Negation (That's what godslayers need) | All previous powers to an infinitely greater degree minus Immortality Negation and plus Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeality, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Transcends all Concepts | All previous powers to an unfathomably greater degree | All previous powers, Corruption (Type 3) (Can convert anyone caught in his death stare into other Walleos) | All previous powers to a greater degree | Has all Enhancements, Mental powers, Personal physical powers, Mimicry, Manipulations, powers, supernatural powers, magic and more magic, Powers in all wikis, all in fandom, all of social media and all of internet( example: superpower wiki. , vs battles wiki.,fictional battle omniverse wiki, the charmed wiki, supernatural wiki, etc.), reality altering powers, empowerments, meta powers, conceptual powers, abilities and physiology, omni powers , omniverse powers, fighting powers , non-fighting powers , rare powers and generation, absolute, Appearance Alteration, blade based powers, science powers, energy and cosmic and powers that all beings, entities, mortals, immortals and gods have, not have, will have, imaginable, unimaginable, possible, impossible, thought, non-thought, thinkable, unthinkable, existing, real, not real, non-existing, beyond, fictional, fantasy, non-fictional, non-fantasy, known, unknown, describable, indescribable, conceptual, non conceptual, calculable, Incalculable, measurable, Immeasurable, accessible, Inaccessible, Ineffable, fathomable, Unfathomable, beyond those previous statements and beyond. All of goku, vegeta, vegito and gogeta's power, all characters' power, description control and manipulation, ki sensing, ki control, ki manipulation, ki erasure, ki destruction, description negation and nullification,absolute resistence to description and youtube manipulation and negation, Copy paste and deletion resistance, Video Manipulation, profile manipulation, Green Screen, Meme Destruction, Laughing, Roasting, internet manipulation, invalidated description and arrgument, owner and admin control and powers, owner and admin abuse, wiki control, all existing and non-existing powers in fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, sci-fyi and beyond, Many, many more than all forms of infinity and all concept of infinity. Absolute omni counter, absolute omni creation and destruction, plot armor, Plot manipulation, meme empowerment, dabbing, reality manipulation, reality control, reality dreaming, reality rewriting, omni-countering, epic memes, omnipotence, evergrowing power, alepotence, beyond every potence, anime destruction, one shot kill, physoilogy and infinity manipulation, meta data manipulation, meta data control, meta data warping, omni data destruction and creation, omni data nullification and negation, software and hardware control and manipulation, software and hardware destruction and creation, software and hardware nullification and negation, omni reality manipulation, shitposting embodiment, omni-evergrowing power, meta offence, meta combat, meta meta combat, meta meta meta defense, meta to the power of meta dabbing, omni hax, omni cheats, omni skillz, all skillz, all hax, all cheats, mlg hax, mlg skillz, mlg cheats, power nullification, wiki control and manipulation, internet and outernet warping and manipulation, absolute omni anti mindcontrol, power nullification and negation, durability manipulation and nullification, speed nullification and manipulation, strength manipulation and negation, wank nullification, wank manipulation, exaggeration nullification, omni self insert negation and nullification, gag nullification, gag manipulation, gag resistence, merry sue resistence, self insert resistance, all headcannon powers and abilities, all JBW powers and abilities, all superpower wiki powers and abilities, all siki powers and abilities, merry sue self insert resistence, self insert, merry sue and merry sue self insert control and manipulation, self insert negation and nullification, merry sue self insert negation and nullification, exaggeration manipulation, power manipulation, absolute hax resistance, absolute battle result, extreme higher dimension manipulation, omni powerbreaking, alpha and omega reality, absolute omni power breaking, negative infinity hit destroy, -rayo's number hit destroy, -sam's number hit destroy, -oblivion hit destroy, -1 hit erase, omni magic, The Box manipulation, probability manipulation, conceptual manipulation, totality manipulation, element manipulation, 10 dimension physiology, meta all wiki physiology, higher infinte dimension physiology, all kinds of manipulations, all omni powers, all kinds of empowerment, omni power enducment, omni fear inducement, all kinds of nullification, all kinds of negation, all kinds of control, all kinds of warping and control, fan and hater manipulation, all kinds of resistance, all merry sue powers abilities and hax, all self insert powers abillities and hax, all merry sue self insert powers abilities and hax, information stealing, copy and paste, copy paste resistence, info nullification and negation, absolute omni resistance to info stealing, info control, , 10th Dimension Physiology, Ability Creation, Ability Nexus, Abolishment, Absolute Access, Absolute Accuracy, Absolute Agility, Absolute Attack, Absolute Balance, Absolute Buying, Absolute Change, Absolute Charisma, Absolute Condition, Absolute Contract, Absolute Counter, Absolute Defense, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Embodiment, Absolute Evasion, Absolute Existence, Absolute Explosion, Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Gambling, Absolute Growth Inducement, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Law Manipulation, Absolute Life Inducement, Absolute Manipulation, Absolute Piercing, Absolute Psionic Power, Absolute Recreation, Absolute Reflexes, Absolute Restoration, Absolute Senses, Absolute Slicing, Absolute Storage, Absolute Ugliness, Absolute Will, Absolute Wisdom, Absolute Wish, Absolute Wits, Absorption, Actuality Manipulation, Adaptive Replication, Advanced Technology, Aether Magic, Aether Manipulation, African Deity Physiology, Afterlife Guardian, Afterlife Lordship, Akashic Plane Manipulation, Alien Weaponry, Almighty Absorbing Replication, Almighty Ascension, Almighty Borrowing, Almighty Infusion, Almighty Law Creation, Almighty Link, Almighty Magic, Almighty Mind, Almighty Object, Almighty Object Fusion, Almighty Object Manifestation, Almighty Replication, Almighty Science, Alpha Physiology, Alpha Reality, Altaic Deity Physiology, Alternate Event Alignment, Alternate Reality Creation, Alternate Reality Insertion, Alternative Dream Universe, Angel Manipulation, Angel Physiology, Animation, Answer Manipulation, Anthropomorphism, Anti Storage, Anti-God, Antimatter Embodiment, Antimatter Manipulation, Apocalypse Inducement, Apocalypse Manipulation, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Apocalyptic Force Physiology, Arab Deity Physiology, Archangel Physiology, Armenian Deity Physiology, Artificial Godhood, Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology, Astrological Physiology, Astrology, Atomic Manipulation, Attraction & Repulsion, Author Authority, Authority Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Avatar Manipulation, Axiom Manipulation, Aztec Deity Physiology, Balance, Balance Embodiment Basque Deity Physiology, Beginning Dominance, Belief Dependent Physiology, Belief Vocifery, Big Bang Inducement, Big Crunch Inducement, Big Rip Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Blood Transcendency, Body Physics Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Boundary Restoration, Boundless Influence, Boundless Inner World, Buddhaic Plane Manipulation, Cartoon Physics, Causa Sui Physiology, Causality Immunity, Causality Manipulation, Causality Reversal, Celestial Manipulation, Celtic Deity Physiology, Change Embodiment, Chaos Embodiment, Chaos Manipulation, Chaotic Form, Charged Particles Manipulation, Cheating, Chinese Deity Physiology, Circadian Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Composite Deity Physiology, Concept Absorption, Concept Manipulation, Concept Physiology, Conceptual Anchoring, Conceptual Attacks, Conceptual Defense, Conceptual Lordship, Conceptual Materialization, Conceptual Music, Conceptual Self-Removal, Conceptual Symbiosis, Conceptual Transcendence, Conclusion Dominance, Conclusion Embodiment, Connection Removal, Constant Manipulation, Constellation Manipulation, Context Configuration, Context Manipulation, Cosmic Creation, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Guardian, Cosmic Keystone, Cosmic Manipulation, Cosmic Otherness, Cosmic Space Generation, Cosmic Space Manipulation, Cosmic Storm, Cosmic Symbiosis, Cosmic Telepathy, Cosmological Force Manipulation, Cosmological Machine Physiology, Counter-Force Channeling, Counter-Force Manipulation, Creation, Creation and Destruction Embodiment, Creation Manipulation, Creator Deity Physiology, Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology, Curse Inducement, Cyber Transcendence, Cyberpotence, Cycle Embodiment, Cycle Manipulation, Cycle Transcendence, Dark Arts, Dark Matter Manipulation, Dark Soul Manipulation, Day Manipulation, Death Transformation, Death-Force Generation, Death-Force Manipulation, Definition Embodiment, Definition Manipulation, Deification, Deity Creation, Deity Manipulation, Deity Soul, Demigod Physiology, Demiurge Physiology, Demon Physiology, Demonic Conduit, Deprivation, Destabilization, Destiny Manipulation, Destiny Weaving, Destroyer Deity Physiology, Destruction, Destruction Manipulation, Destructive Dominion, Devic Physiology, Devil Hand, Difference Manipulation, Difficulty Manipulation, Dimension Creation, Dimensional Awareness, Dimensional Entity Physiology, Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Summoning, Diverse Interface, Divine Beast Physiology, Divine Conduit, Divine Force Manipulation, Divine Ingestion, Divine Power Bestowal, Divine Resurrection, Divine Weaponry, Divine Weather Manipulation, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Divinity, DNA Manipulation, Domain Destruction, Domain Manipulation, Dragon God Physiology, Dual Warping, Duality Embodiment, Duality Transcendence, Eclipse Manipulation, Effect Field Projection, Egyptian Deity Physiology, Eldritch Physiology, Electric Field Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Electron Manipulation, Elemental Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Recomposition, EM Spectrum Manipulation, Energy Assimilation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Sourcing, Energylock Manipulation, Enhancing Mutation, Enigma Force, Enlightenment, Era Manipulation, Ethereal Manipulation, Ethereal Physiology, Evasion, Event Manipulation, Event Teleportation, Evil Embodiment, Evolution, Evolutionary Template, Evolving Absorbing Replication, Evolving Power Replication, Existence Declaration, Existence Manipulation, Existential Manifestations, Existential Perfection, Existential Plane Manipulation, Exotic Law Manipulation, Exotic Matter Manipulation, Extinction Inducement, Fact Manipulation, Failure Manipulation, Fairytale Warping, Faithifery, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology, Fantasy Connecting, Fiction Manipulation, Fictional Material Generation, Fictional Material Manipulation, Fictional Mimicry, Fictional Summoning, Fictional Transcendence, Fifth Dimensional Lordship, Fifth Dimensional Physiology, Finnish Deity Physiology, Flawless Indestructibility, Foreign Energy Manipulation, Foreign Material Manipulation, Formula Manifestation, Freedom, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Future Manipulation, Galaxy Physiology, Genesis Inducement, Genesis Manipulation, Genetic Traits, Gesturify, God Hand, God Mode, God Morphing, Godly Incarnation, Grand Design Construction, Gravitational Wave Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Greed Manifestation, Greek Deity Physiology, Group Creation, Group Empowerment, Group Manipulation, Growth Manipulation, Guarani Deity Physiology, Guidance, Heaven Lordship, Hell Lordship, Higher Consciousness, Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology, Hindu Deity Physiology, Holy Gift, Hyper Form, Illogical World Creation, Illusory Omnipotence, Imaginary Physics Manipulation, Imaginative Condition, Imbued Godhood, Immaterial Manipulation, Immortality, Impossible Physiology, Inca Deity Physiology, Indeterminacy, Influence Manipulation, Inhuman Nature, Inside Manipulation, Interaction Manipulation, Inuit Deity Physiology, Invocation, Ionic Radiation Manipulation, Judgement Inducement, Judgement Manipulation, Justice Manipulation, Karma Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Knowledge Transcendency, Last Entity Physiology, Law Creation, Law Inducement, Law Manipulation, Legendary Form, Letter Power Bestowal, Life and Death Magic, Life and Death Manipulation, Life and Death Removal, Life Manipulation, Life Mastery, Life Sequence Manipulation, Life-Force Generation, Life-Force Manipulation, Limbo Lordship, all Kinetic Abilities, all Molecular Abilities, Location Manipulation, Logic Mandate, Logic Manipulation, Lunar Manipulation, Magic, Magic Bestowal, Magic Embodiment, Magic Lordship, Magic Replication, Magic Unification, Magical Entity Physiology, Magneto-Graviton Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Matter Transmutation, Matterlock Manipulation, Mayan Deity Physiology, Mental Assimilation, Mental Projection, Mentifery, Mesopotamian Deity Physiology, Meta Ability Creation, Meta Art Manipulation, Meta Combat, Meta Crafting, Meta Environment Manipulation, Meta Event Manipulation, Meta Fate Manipulation, Meta Gravity Manipulation, Meta Luck, Meta Matter Manipulation, Meta Miracle Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Power Opposition, Meta Probability Manipulation, Meta Resurrection, Meta Space Manipulation, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Meta Summoning, Meta Teleportation, Meta Time Manipulation, Meta Transcendence, Meta Variable Manipulation, Meta-Concept Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Metapotence, Midpoint Dominance, Miracle Embodiment, Miracle Manipulation, Miracle Performing, Mirror Matter Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Monotheistic Deity Physiology, Moral Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Multiversal Embodiment, Multiversal Force Manipulation, Multiversal Lordship, Multiversal Manipulation, Multiversal Recreation, Multiverse Creation, Multiverse Destruction, Mutagen Empowerment, Mutated Godhood, Mystic Derivation, Mysticism, Mythic Physiology, Mythical Plane Lordship, Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Nanite Constructs, Nanite Reality, Narration, Native American Deity Physiology, Nature Lordship, Negative Zone Creation, Nephilim Physiology, Nether Magic, Nether Manipulation, Neutral Embodiment, Nexus Creation, Nexus Manipulation, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal, Nigh Omnipotent Entity Creation, Nigh Omnipresence, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh-Complete Arsenal, Night Manipulation, Nonexistence, Nonexistent Realm Creation, Normalcy Manipulation, Norse Deity Physiology, Nothingness Manipulation, Null Energy Manipulation, Numerical Reality, Objectivity Manipulation, Obsolescence, Ocean Lordship, Oceanic Deity Physiology, Olden Visayan Deity Physiology, Omega Physiology, Omega Reality, Omni Infusion, Omni-Aversion, Omni-Creator, Omni-Element Manipulation, Omni-Embodiment, Omni-Empowerment, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Omni-Magic, Omni-Manipulation, Omni-Negation, Omni-Perception, Omni-Physics Manipulation, Omni-Reality Creation, Omni-Removal, Omni-Weather Manipulation, Omniarch, Omnibenevolence, Omnicide, Omnicompetence, Omnicounter, Omnifabrication, Omnifarious, Omnificence, Omnificence Genesis, Omnilegence, Omnilock, Omninescience, Omnineutrality, Omnipathy, Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Omniscience Bestowal, Omnislayer, Omniverse Creation, Omniverse Destruction, Omniverse Embodiment, Omniverse Manipulation, Oneiric Reality Manipulation, Oneiricpotence, Ontopathogenesis, Order Artillery, Order Attacks, Order Embodiment, Order Energy Generation, Order Energy Manipulation, Order Infusion, Order Manipulation, Order Weaponry, Origin Embodiment, Origin Manipulation, Origin Transcendence, Orisha Physiology, Outside Manipulation, Paradox Inducement, Paradox Manipulation, Parallel Existence, Parallel Existence Manipulation, Particle Construction, Particle Manipulation, Past Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Pathifery, Perfection, Perfection Embodiment, Personal Domain, Personal Domain Creation, Perspective Designing, Perspective Manipulation, Phenomenon Manipulation, Philippine Deity Physiology, Philosophy Materialization, Philosophy-Based Powers, Physical Godhood, Physical Law Erasure, Physical Law Manipulation, Physical Plane Lordship, Physics Distortion, Physics Manipulation, Planetary Life-Force Manipulation, Planetary Utopia Creation, Plasma Manipulation, Positive Forces Manipulation, Positron Manipulation, Possibility Inducement, Possibility Manipulation, Possibility Reconstruction, Postulate Manipulation, Potentiality Lordship, Power Bestowal, Power Embodiment, Power Infusion, Power Manifestation, Power Mixture, Power Physiology, Power Randomization, Power Transmutation, Power Warping, Present Manipulation, Preservation, Prime Being, Prime Form, Prime Source, Primordial Air Manipulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Primordial Deity Physiology, Primordial Element Manipulation, Primordial Emotion Manipulation, Primordial Entity Physiology, Primordial Fire Manipulation, Primordial Force Infusion, Primordial Force Manipulation, Primordial Force Physiology, Primordial Light Manipulation, Primordial Particle Manipulation, Principle Embodiment, Principle Manipulation, Probabilistic Equilibrium, Probability Creation, Probability Destruction, Probability Manipulation, Probability Merging, Probability Stabilization, Property Creation, Prophecy Construction, Protogenoi Physiology, Pseudoscience Manipulation, Psionic Embodiment, Psionic Manipulation, Psionics, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Psychopotence, Pulsar Manipulation, Pure Soul Manipulation, Purpose Removal, Quality Enhancement, Quantum Energy Manipulation, Quantum Foam Manipulation, Quantum Magic, Quantum Manipulation, Quantum String Manipulation, Quantum Telekinesis, Quark Manipulation, Quintessence Force, Reader Embodiment, Reality Anchoring, Reality Condition, Reality Consumption, Reality Creation, Reality Dreaming, Reality Embodiment, Reality Interface, Reality Level Manipulation, Reality Modding, Reality Playing, Reality Randomization, Reality Recreation, Reality Rejection Reality Reset, Reality Selection, Reality Separation, Reality Shifting, Reality Warping, Remolding, Remote Materialization, Remote Mind Control, Rhythm Manipulation, Right Inducement, Right Manipulation, Right Removal, Ritual Manipulation, Roman Deity Physiology, Rule Bending, Rule Transcendence, Rumor Manipulation, Samsara Embodiment, Sanctification, Science Attuned Physiology, Science Embodiment, Science Manipulation, Science-Magic Ascendancy, Scientific Entity Physiology, Scifi Manipulation, Selective Unity, Self Origin Manipulation, Self-Adaptation, Self-Power Bestowal, Sentience Manipulation, Separation, Shapeshifting, Shinto Deity Physiology, Siberian Deity Physiology, Similarity Manipulation, Skill Bestowal, Sky Father Physiology, Sky Lordship, Slavic Deity Physiology, Solar Manipulation, Soul Creation, Soul Manipulation, Soullessness, Space-Time Manipulation, Space-Time Mimicry, Spatial Lordship, Spatial Manipulation, Spatial Mimicry, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Special Attacks, Speed Embodiment, Spirit World Lordship, Spiritual Perfection, Stabilization, Stage Manipulation, Status Manipulation, Stellar Manipulation, Story Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, Subatomic Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Super Form, Superior Adaptation, Supernatural Embodiment, Supernatural Manipulation, Supernatural Properties Manipulation, Superpower Evolution, Superpower Manipulation, Superpowered Physiology, Superstition Manipulation, Supreme Voice, Synonymous Linking, System Creation, System Manipulation, Tactical Analysis, Tagalog Deity Physiology, Telekinesis, Temporal Entity Physiology, Temporal Lordship, Temporal Monster Physiology, Terrain Manipulation, Territory Manipulation, Tetralogy, Theurgy, Thundercloud Manipulation, Time Destruction, Time Frame Creation, Time Manipulation, Titan Physiology, Total Event Collapse, Totality Connection, Totality Manipulation, Transcendent Alien Physiology, Transcendent Angel Physiology, Transcendent Armor, Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Transcendent Cambion Physiology, Transcendent Chi Manipulation, Transcendent Connection, Transcendent Demon Physiology, Transcendent Dhampir Physiology, Transcendent Dragon Physiology, Transcendent Elemental Manipulation, Transcendent Elf Physiology, Transcendent Embodiment, Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Transcendent Fairy Physiology, Transcendent Genie Physiology, Transcendent Ghost Physiology, Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology, Transcendent Machine Physiology, Transcendent Mage Physiology, Transcendent Merfolk Physiology, Transcendent Nephalem Physiology, Transcendent Nephilim Physiology, Transcendent Physiology, Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology, Transcendent Science, Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology, Transcendent Undead Physiology, Transcendent Vampire Physiology, Transcendent Werebeast Physiology, Transcendent Werepire Physiology, Transition Manipulation, True Illusion, True Power, Truth Manipulation, Twilight Manipulation, Ultimate Erasure, Ultimate Invincibility, Ultipotence, Unavertable Death, Underworld Lordship, Underworld Magic, Unimind, Unity, Universal Embodiment, Universal Force Manipulation, Universal Irreversibility, Universal Lordship, Universal Manipulation, Universal Merging, Universal Recreation, Unreality Manipulation, Unrestricted Murdering, Variable Collapse, Variable Manipulation, Victory Manipulation, Virtual Connecting, Virtual Warping, Vocal Narration, Vocifery, Vodou Deity Physiology, Weather Embodiment, Weather Manipulation, Weather Mimicry, Weirdness Manipulation, Wish Embodiment, Wish Granting, Wish Manipulation, World Manipulation, Yang Generation, Yin & Yang Magic, Yin & Yang Manipulation, Yin & Yang Unification, Yin Generation, Yoruba Deity Physiology, Zenith, Zoroastrian Deity Physiology 'Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Looks like he could snap Waluigi in half like a twig due to Wario's far greater muscles, and Waluigi became the size of a galaxy once. Now, before you say that Bowser is far more muscular than Mario but Mario beats him all the time, Mario only does so via powerups/specific ways of beating Bowser/bridge destroying axes), higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe (Obviously far stronger than before) | '''High Universe level (His power has been measured as a countably infinite 3-D number) | Multiverse level '''(Defeated Sans, who killed Chara more than 20 times, and Chara destroyed reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines), '''Multiverse level+ with Reality Overwrite (Has the same powers as Heaven Ascension DIO, who was overwriting the entire JoJo reality, which has been stated to contain an infinite number of parallel universes) | Goes up to Outerverse level '''(Can slay any god, even "golden gods", which, depending on who the "golden gods" are, should bring him up to '''1-A) | True Infinity '(Is far more powerful than the so-called "omnipotents" who share his tier and transcend them on a level incomprehensible to even them) | '-∞ '''(Is to GOD Wario what the Emperor of Mankind is to a mere Space Marine. Trumped Yxz with no difficulty) | '''Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Weegee and Malleo) | Beyond Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo) | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ '(Should be superior in AP to True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi, who fought to a standstill Perfect Godzilla, who is comparable to Lord English) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should scale to Waluigi, though slower due to Wario's fatness), higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe (Obviously far faster than before) | '''Massively FTL+ | Infinite (Has the same speed as Heaven Ascension DIO with The World Over Heaven, who countered Gold Experience Requiem) | Ranges from Infinite to Irrelevant (The form's speed fluctuates to match the speed of the god he's facing) | Omnipresent '(Exists throughout whatever Omniverse he finds himself in simultaneously) | '''Omnipresently Omnipresent '(Is to GOD Wario what the Emperor of Mankind is to a mere Space Marine. Oneshotted Yxz before he could even react)) | '''Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Weegee and Malleo) | Beyond Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo) | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ '(Should be slower than True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi due to Waluigi's thinner frame) 'Lifting Strength: Galactic (Could lift more than one Waluigi with one hand), higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe (Obviously far stronger than before) | '''Universal (His power has been measured as a countably infinite 3-D number) | Multiversal (Scaling from Attack Potency) | Ranges from Infinite to Irrelevant (The form's lifting strength fluctuates to match the lifting strength of the god he's facing) | Irrelevant '(Likely transcended the limits of lifting strength) | '''Irrelevantly Irrelevant '(Is to GOD Wario what the Emperor of Mankind is to a mere Space Marine)) | '''Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Weegee and Malleo) | Beyond Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo) | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ '(Should be superior in lifting strength to True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi, who fought to a standstill Perfect Godzilla, who is comparable to Lord English) 'Striking Strength: Galactic (Likely strikes far harder than Waluigi due to his muscles), higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe (Obviously far stronger than before) | '''Universal (His power has been measured as a countably infinite 3-D number) | Multiversal (Defeated Sans and likely would have defeated Chara as well) | Ranges from Infinite to Irrelevant (The form's striking strength fluctuates to match the striking strength of the god he's facing) | Irrelevant '(Likely transcended the limits of striking strength) | '''Irrelevantly Irrelevant '(Is to GOD Wario what the Emperor of Mankind is to a mere Space Marine. Defeated Yxz with no difficulty) | '''Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Weegee and Malleo) | Beyond Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo) | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ '(Should be superior in striking strength to True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi, who fought to a standstill Perfect Godzilla, who is comparable to Lord English) 'Durability: Galactic (Can likely easily tank Waluigi's attacks), higher as''' Wario-Man and Wario Deluxe (Obviously far more durable than before) | '''Universal (His power has been measured as a countably infinite 3-D number) | Multiversal (Tanked attacks from Sans that had killed Chara) | Ranges from Infinite to Irrelevant (The form's durability fluctuates to match the durability of the god he's facing) | Irrelevant '(Likely transcended the limits of durability) | '''Irrelevantly Irrelevant '(Is to GOD Wario what the Emperor of Mankind is to a mere Space Marine. Would've tanked attacks from Yxz without any injury, and that's assuming Yxz could actually touch him)) | '''Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Weegee and Malleo) | Beyond Memetic (Due to being a Weegee-like meme, should scale to Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo) | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ '''(Should be superior in durability to True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi, who fought to a standstill Perfect Godzilla, who is comparable to Lord English) '''Stamina: Likely as much as Waluigi Range: Extreme (Should be comparable to Waluigi) Standard Equipment: Garlic, his motorcycle, his plane Bulldog, inordinate amounts of money, various powerups Intelligence: While he may let you think he is dumber than Waluigi, he is actually Supergenius as he was able to build inventions in brief periods of time. | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before, plus all godslaying techniques | Omniscient | Omnisciently Omniscient | Memescient | Memesciently Memescient | THE WARIOFARTFINITY ABOVE ALL+ Weaknesses: His extreme greediness makes it so when he so much as spots a single gold coin in battle, he will be distracted, run at it, and try to get it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wariown: Wario charges energy in his shoulder, rushes forwards, and rams the opponent with his shoulder. When it connects, it instantly destroys everything, anything, and negates all possible negations of the past, present, future, and eternity, in a massive explosion spanning 1,000,000 lightyears from the impact point. * Fartmehameha: Wario aims his rear end at his opponent and unleashes a Kamehameha-like laser of flatulence that irreparably damages the lungs and kills the opponent just because it smells that bad. Key: Wario Restricted (Base) | Wario Unrestricted (Infinite Power) |''' Heaven Ascension Wario''' | Godslayer Wario | GOD Wario | God-King Wario | Walleo | Ultimate Walleo | Almighty Fart God Others Notable Victories: Waluigi (Note: This was True Omni Wahfinity Waluigi and Almighty Fart God Wario) Waluigi again (Sakurai put Wario in Smash Bros. but not Waluigi) Waluigi a third time (It was in the official VS Battles Wiki Thread) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wario Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Age Category:Mario Bros. Category:Composites Category:Stronger than Waluigi Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Exaggerated Category:Truth Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Night Users Category:Plot Users Category:Video Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Justice Users Category:Karma Users Category:Law Users Category:Logic Users Category:Internet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absolute Manipulation Users Category:Omnipotent Killers Category:Sentience Users Category:Science Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wish Users Category:World Users Category:Complex Characters Category:Solos Mario